


Together Is Better

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie kink, DFAB!Kenma, Ejaculating Dildo, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kenma has a lil dragon kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, dragon dildo, trans!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes back from a trip and it's earlier than Kenma expected and he stumbles upon dirty deeds that he never knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think dragon dildos are cool. I absolutely don't wanna buy one. And i obviously don't think Trans!Kenma would use one.  
> And I am a liar.

Kuroo couldn't wait to get back home to the nice little apartment, it bad been such a tiring semester. He was barely able to come back home, even on weekends. So finally ending the school year with a relaxing day with Kenma was all Kuroo wanted. He was even able to get out earlier than he anticipated, grateful for the extra time. It would be a treat to see the surprise on Kenma's face when he shows up two day early. 

Kuroo couldn't help smile to himself as he drove down the block, about ten minutes from home. He texted Kenma about half an hour ago and the boy didn't respond back so Kuroo just assumed he was taking a nap. Wouldn't it be the greatest present, to wake up to your boyfriend lying next to you in bed, finally back home? Kuroo nodded in agreement with himself, he thought so. He let out a loving sigh as he continued to drive on, being away from Kenma was taking a toll on him. 

* * *

"Ah." Kenma breathed out once he finally found the small bottle of cum lube in his drawer. He knew he still had some for those moments when he missed Kuroo. Kenma was aware that Kuroo would be back in two days but he as getting impatient. There was only so much waiting he could do. He only saved this type of thing for when he urges wouldn't leave him alone. They usually were never there but it just was one of those days. 

Kenma threw the tube onto the bed that had a towel thrown over it. He went over to the closet to get the other things he would need. He pushed some of the stuff around in the closet before recovering a black box about the size of a shoe box. He tucked the box under his arm and pushed some of the stuff back before he closed the closet. He threw the box next to the lube before stripping his clothes, throwing them on the floor and climbing on to the bed.

Sitting crossed leg, Kenma opened the box to show two dildos. One had a gradient of dark to light blues and the other was a single shade of red. The red one looked bigger than the blue one in length as well as girth. Both of them had a syringe with a piece of tube that connected it to the dildo. Kenma took the red one, placing it on the bed as he closed the box and placed it on the floor. He got himself comfortable, shifting a bit so that he was closer to the pillows.

Kenma grabbed the bottle of lube, popping it open as he grabbed the open syringe. He poured the lube into to until the container was filled more than halfway. He plugged the syringe so that it would be able to pushed the lube through the tubing. Kenma poured lube into his hands and watched how the substance moved between his fingers.

He moved the dildo to the side, twisting himself around so that he was lying face first on the pillow. Kenma lifted himself onto his knees so that he looked like he was presenting himself.  Kenma could feel himself getting wet without even any touching.  Just the idea of a big think dick filling him up was enough to get him going. Kenma brought his lubed fingers up to rub against his lower stomach. He slowly rubbed circles till he was rubbing around his clit. 

"Mmm..." Kenma hummed into the pillow. Feeling the slime of the cum-lube slide around his sensitive areas. He teased himself, not going between his folds, he just rubbed over them with slow drags of his fingers. Kenma loved of the easy slide that he felt as he rubbed himself, it made him even more wet. Kenma let out a shaky breath against the pillows. He started to poke his fingers between his folds, teasing and clenching opening for a bit. 

Kenma finally pushed a finger inside himself with a sigh. Feeling himself clench around it so tight and hot. Kenma dragged the finger till it was all the way out and slipped his back in. Pushing in some of the cum lube into himself as he brought a second finger in. He needs to stretch and prepare himself, he knew well that the dildo was not small. He added a third and. started to pushed his fingers in and out. Digging deeper into himself every time his fingers dove back in.

"Nng...Good." Kenma moaned, gripped a pillow with his other hand. He was soon shoving four fingers into himself, feeling stretched but wanted more. He let his fingers slip out of his wet pussy with a slick pop. Kenma lifted his head in a lazy manor. His head a little foggy from the fingering but he recovered quick. Grabbing the dildo with his wet hand.  

It was kinda weird but it was also arousing. He gripped the base of the dildo, pouring a bit more cum lube onto it and started to stroke it. Feeling how thick is was as he wrapped his small fingers around it. His fingers and thumb barely met, separated by a good inch due to the girth of the toy. Kenma bit his lip as he felt his wet cunt clench around nothing, anticipating the dildo going inside him. Kenma, still lying on his back, flipped himself over, bring the dildo with him and resting it on his chest. 

Kenma had finally been able to get his breasts removed a few months ago, it was still a new feeling but a good one. He brought his free hand up to graze over his still sensitive nipples. Kenma let out a sigh, twisting it between his fingers and tugging. He continued to stroke the dildo, getting it good and covered before spreading his legs. Planting his feet flat onto the bed, knees spread so that he could slip the dildo in with ease. 

Kenma stopped playing with his chest and grabbed his syringe. He pushed it in so that some of the lube into the dildo. He hear some squelching and he knew it was working, some of the lube spilling out of the tip of the dildo like precum. Kenma couldn't help be feel another wave of arousal from watching it. Kenma shifted a bit before lining the dildo up to his wet entrance.

He pushed the head between the folds, feeling the pressure of it created a knot at the pit of his stomach. His pussy clenched again as he started to push the dildo into himself. The slick head slipping into his tight entrance, stretching him. Kenma felt the burn of being stretched out more as he pushed even more, letting out shaky breaths. Pushing the toy all the way in, Kenma let out a loud moan, clenching around the thickness of it.

He felt so full, so good and couldn't get enough of it. The thickness was almost just as good as Kuroo being inside him, almost. Kenma spread his legs a bit more, gripping the base of the toy and started to drag it out of him. The ridges of the toy bumping and sliding against his walls. Kenma let out a small sigh, feeling small jolts of pleasure riding along his spine. He pulled it almost all the way out, hooking the head around the tight entrance. Kenma pushed it back into himself, feeling himself stretching out again. 

"S-so, good..." Kenma moaned, hips lifting a bit off the bed to get a better angle. He started to move it faster into himself, pushing it deep before pulling it all the way out again. Moving at a constant pace as the toy glided in and out of Kenma's dripping cunt. Kenma gripped the base harder as he moved the toy faster. Almost having it slip out from the motion and clench of his pussy. 

Kenma started to slow his motions, his hand getting a bit sore from reaching down so much. He slowly pushed the dildo as deep as he could inside him. Taking the syringe and moving it along with him as he sat up on his knees, sinking down so his legs folded. He ended up sitting on his thighs. Kenma spread his legs a bit as the dildo, who's base was flat on the bed, was pushing up into Kenma. He gripped the base of the dildo, positioning it so that it wouldn't move with him before he lifted himself up. 

"Haaah-" Kenma lifted himself all the way up to the head of the toy before sinking back down. The dildo hit him even deeper now. Kenma squeezed around it, feeling some of the cum-lube gush into him and lube up his inner walls. If they weren't we enough, the lube was making them even more so. 

"Mmmh..." Kenma moaned against his closed lips. He started to rock his hips as he rode the dildo. Bouncing a bit as he lifted himself up and brought himself back down. Kenma closed his eyes, feeling the toy push deeper and deeper into him with every movement of his hips. He searched for the syringe in the bed, pushing it a bit so more lube flowed through. Kenma hummed, reveling in the pleasure that he felt like the world around him was falling away. 

 

* * *

 

 Kuroo slowed his car down as he turned into the apartment garage, breathing a sigh of relief. He was finally home. He found an open spot to park in and grabbed the bags he packed before heading to the elevator. Kuroo muttered under his breath for the elevator to move faster,getting a little impatient. He was so close yet so far from his kitten. 

With a ding the elevator door opened.  Kuroo almost shoved himself into the small gap once the doors separated. He practically ran down the hall to his door. He fumbled with the keys before finally getting the door open. Kuroo let out another sigh as he entered his apartment. 

"So happy to be home." Kuroo mumbled to himself, setting his bag near the door as he slipped off his shoes. Most of the lights were off, except for the living room that looked lived in. The T.V. was left on and blankets covering the couch. Kuroo chuckled as he walked over to the couch. He expected to see Kenma napping with a game console in his hands. But as he leaned over the back of the couch all he saw was an open bag of chips and Kenma's sports bottle.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, grabbing the T.V. remote and turned it off. Kuroo knew Kenma would be back by now, his practices finished way earlier and he never liked going out alone. He stood up straight and went over to check the bathroom but he passed the bedroom on his way there.

That's when he heard it. 

Kenma's seductive moans that always sent shivers down Kuroo's spine. But this time it send a sense of shock through Kuroo, he knew he shouldn't but his brain jumped to the worst thing. 

Kenma  _cheating_  on him. 

Kuroo could feel his heart clench even though he knew that something like that was impossible. Kenma isn't much of a people person, and never liked interacting with everyone. Plus he was attached to Kenma at the hip since they we kids. He knew him inside and out. It was obvious that Kenma wouldn't cheat on him...but...it was possible right? 

"Shit..." Kuroo muttered as he stepped closer to the door of their bedroom. Kenma's gasps and moans get louder. Kuroo could picture it, Kenma getting pounded into by some guy. Someone who was more muscular than him, a even more handsome face. ( _Though, th_ _at would be difficult_ , Kuroo thought) and maybe a better and bigger dick. Kuroo grit his teeth, pushing those shitty thoughts to the back of his mind. He opened the door, hesitating as he poked his head through the slit of the door, getting a peak inside.

The first thing he noticed was that Kenma, indeed, was getting pounded into but not by anyone.  _Thank God._  But it was still a bit shocking. 

Kenma was riding a dildo that Kuroo never knew existed, it was way bigger than any dildo he had seen Kenma use before. Was his kitten holding out on him? Withholding such a sight from Kuroo? Was that toy bigger than him? Did it please Kenma more than his dick? All these thoughts were bouncing in his mind as he slipped through the door. Kuroo pressed his back against it while his eyes stayed glued on Kenma. 

Kenma hadn't seemed to notice Kuroo entering the room, too busy wrapped up in his own pleasure. Kuroo could feel himself getting hard in his jeans. His dick pushed against it confines as it started to get erect. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard Kenma's airy moans. Kuroo moved so that he was standing at the foot of the bed and get a full view of Kenma. 

"K-Kuroo..." Kenma moaned, throwing his head back. Kuroo get out a choked gasp, feeling his cheeks burn up and dick get even harder. The gasped seemed to have popped Kenma's bubble, and the small boy lowered his head with his eyes open wide and looking right at Kuroo. He opened his mouth to say something, panic appearing on his face. Kenma started to stutter out words, feeling a strange mix of emotions. Happy cause Kuroo was home, confused Kuroo was home and a little freaked out that Kuroo was home. 

"K-kuroo..." Kenma muttered, frozen in place, feeling his face heat up instantly. All the way from his cheeks to ears, they felt like they were burning.

Kuroo just gulped, not moving as well and a little red in the face, too. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

"I-"   "You-" They said simultaneously. Both of them went tight lipped and they turned even more red in the face.  

"Oh, um...you go first." Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck as he gestured for Kenma to continue. 

"Uh, y-you're back...early..." Kenma mumbled, feeling a strange breeze. It made him feel even more uncomfortable in the position he was  in. "I thought you were coming back Saturday."

Kuroo just gave him an awkward smile, shrugging a bit. "I finished early..."

Kenma just nodded, scratching his upper arm. He felt his face cool down a bit. More happy than confused and freaked out now, but he just felt super awkward. Since he was found with something that Kuroo had never really known about. Kenma just never brought it up, it's not like he could anyway. What would he say? ' _Hey Kuroo, I have a small collection of dragon dildos_ ' 

No, of course not. That would be embarrassing and random as random could be. Kenma had never thought about Kuroo finding out. There never seemed to be a situation where that would occur. Mainly because Kenma had Kuroo for that kind of thing.

But Kuroo had started to go to a school that was about two hours away. Sometimes he wouldn't come back for a week or two and just stay with Bokuto who had his own place near the campus. Thus, Kenma would use them to help him out, and even then, it was rare. 

What would Kuroo think now? Would he find him weird, or just go with the flow like Kuroo does? Maybe he'd even find it super hot...? Kenma couldn't help but come up with so many random things Kuroo could say in just a matter of seconds. Kuroo might even start wanting Kenma to send him pictures or videos of him using it.  _Great..._ Kenma thought. Although it wasn't a bad thing, it sure was a pain because Kenma would have to get the right angle. And the thought of a camera there, tended to kill the mood all together.  

"-ma... Ken-, Kenm-" 

Kenma had been dragged out of thoughts when he heard Kuroo calling out to him. Kenma looked up to see Kuroo with a face full of concern, his eyebrows were scrunching together. 

"You okay? You're just staring off into space." 

"Y-yeah, I'm good. It's just a little..."

"Awkward?" Kuroo offered. Kenma nodded, he started to feel his knees hurt since he was standing of them for a while now. But before he could do anything, Kuroo stopped him. 

"W-wait, don't stop on my account." He muttered, his face turned red again. "I-I think it's really hot." 

 _It's unlike Kuroo to get this flustered_ , Kenma noticed.  _He_ _must  have gotten caught off guard this time._ Kenma shifted a bit on his knees before nodding at Kuroo, dipping lower so that he was in the same position before Kuroo came in. 

"You like what you see then?" Kenma asked quietly, rocking his hips languidly. Kuroo nodded finally smirking that signature smirk. He moved around, so that he could climb up to the bed and sit next to Kenma so that he was facing him. Kenma's eyes never leaving him. 

"I never expected you to use things like this, but I'm not surprised." Kuroo said, lifting the syringe up from the bed and examining it. His other hand was rubbing against the slight bulge in his jeans. "It does seem to suit you, just a bit."

Kenma hummed, rocking and lifting his hips, getting back into the rhythm. He could see Kuroo pushing the syringe a bit, and he felt some more of the lube gush into him. Kenma let out a sigh, shuddering a bit. 

"Oh, is this one of those that do that?" Kuroo muttered to himself, groaning a bit. The hand on his crotch looked like it was grinding down even harder. "That's so hot..." Kenma heard Kuroo whisper. 

Kenma bit his lower lip as he watched Kuroo's eyes roam from the syringe to his lower half. But he could feel the muscles of his legs were starting to hurt, he started to feel discomfort. He slowed his hips, grabbing hold of the base of the dildo to keep it in him as he moved on his knees. Scooting forward before shifting so that he was laying on his stomach. Kenma pressing the dildo deeper into himself as he raised his legs again, presenting his ass to Kuroo. 

Kuroo had shifted over, crossing his legs as he sat behind Kenma, getting the grand view of Kenma's ass. Kenma looked between his legs, seeing that Kuroo's jeans were popped open. He noticed there was a dark stain on his red briefs 

Kuroo bent his head a bit, smirking as he winked at Kenma. The small male flicked his head up so fast that he felt a dull pain against his forehead for a few seconds. He clenched around the dildo, reaching for the syringe to lube up a bit more. Kenma reached behind him and pulled the dildo out a bit, dragging some of the lube out with it. He pushed it back in and felt himself getting more slicked up, making it easy to slide the toy in again.

"Haah-" Kuroo breathed, tracing the outline of his dick through the cloth.  Teasing himself while watching Kenma tease himself.

Kenma had been confused the first time Kuroo asked him to masturbate while he watched.  But then it dawned on him that Kuroo had a serious case of 'Pervert'. (Well, that's how Kenma put it) The guy just got off, while watching others get off. It was kinda endearing in a way, it was like someone getting happy because someone they cared for was happy.

But Kenma would never say  anything about Kuroo getting aroused giving him this feeling in his chest.  Kenma shook those thoughts away as he moved the dildo faster into himself, the tip hit deep into him. It made his thighs shake and pussy feel hot and wet. Kenma let out a muffled groan into the pillow, squeezing around the toy, making it squirt lube into him.

"Aah...K-Kuroo-" Kenma whined, wiggling his hips for the other man to see how aroused he was. Kenma lifted his head to look between his thighs, finding Kuroo rubbing his dick with a tight fist. Kuroo dragged it up at a snail's pace, enveloping the head. He would drag his hand back down showing off the glistening head again.

"That's it, Kitten. Keep doing that..." Kuroo let out a shaky breath, eyes trained on Kenma's fingers that were pushing the dildo in and out. Making wet squelching noises that sent shivers down his spine. His cock felt so hot and heavy in his hand, precum dribbling out.

Kenma moaned, the pet name getting to him a little more than he wanted to admit. It made him feel small and that was something Kenma found comforting. He started to pick up the pace, fucking himself on the dildo with earnest, speeding up more and more. The noises of moans and slick squelching were the only thing they could hear. Besides their heavy breathing, that is.

Kuroo had started to move his hand in time with Kenma, flicking his wrist. Keeping up with Kenma's toy that was pounding into his wet, tight hole. Hearing slick noises coming from his hand that joined in with Kenma's. 

"Y-you look so good, Kitten. Can you feel how  _wet_ you are?" Kuroo murmured. Kenma just moaned in response, squeezing around the dildo again and again. Kuroo's voice he kept muttering sweet nonsense that made Kenma shivering even more. Kenma could feel the tightness that tugged at his lower stomach and twitched inside his pussy. He looked behind him again to see Kuroo's flushed face, hand still moving at the pace of the dildo in him. His free hand gripping the sheets beside him. 

"Uugh, K-kenma. I-I'm close, Kitten." Kuroo said with a shaky voice, looking up at Kenma with glazed over eyes. Kenma bit his lip, nodding as he pushed the rest of the lube into him heard the squelching again. He felt stuffed and it was driving him crazy. He could feel the lube sticking to his inner walls, slicking them up more than necessary. Kenma moved his head to bite the cloth of the pillow as he shoved the dildo faster into himself, feel the knot tighten

Kenma felt his cunt twitch again before he was choking on a gasp, the knot finally snapping as he came. Squeezing tight around the dildo, feeling a bit more lube squirt into him. Kenma's hand had come to a stop when he came, pushing the dildo in deeper just as Kuroo would do when he was inside Kenma. The head rubbing at the deepest part of him, making Kenma shiver as he body continued to twitch and convulse. 

"K-kuroo, K-kuroo" Kenma moaned over and over again into the pillow. His cunt still clenching around the dildo as he slowly moved his hand down to rest them boneless at his sides. His breath labored as his body felt heavy and frozen in place. 

Kuroo was still stroking, close to coming but the feeling seemed farther than expected. He needed an extra push. Kuroo watched as Kenma was coming back down from his high, as beautiful as ever. Kuroo bit his lip as he squeezed around his aching cock that begged for a release. He continued to stare at Kenma as he moved his hand. Then he remembered the dildo still inside Kenma, the cork that held back the sweet juices. 

With a shaky hand Kuroo reached out to touch the base of the toy, whispering Kenma's name. Kenma groaned, aware of Kuroo trying to get his attention. 

"Can I pull this out?" 

Kenma nodded. "Slowly..." He added, shifting a bit so his lower half was closer to Kuroo. The raven haired wrapped his fingers around the base, pulling it slowly. Watching it stretch Kenma's hole again. He could see he was getting closer and closer to the end of it. Kenma moaning into the pillow again, feeling jolts of pleasure from his oversensitive cunt.

With a pop and loud squelching, Kuroo pulled the dildo out, dropping in onto the bed. In a matter of half a second, a white stream dribbled and squirted out of Kenma's fluttering hole with another wet sound. It pooled on the towel underneath, preventing it from staining the sheets. 

"Haah..." Kenma sighed, feeling the cum-lube spill out of him and some dripped down his thighs. He heard Kuroo stifle a moan and soon he was cumming into his hand, groaning as it came it spurts. Kenma knew Kuroo was hunching over. Leaning forward since his stomach would tightened every time he came.

He watched the lube practically pour out of Kenma's hole and made a note to himself. That definitely  made it on the list of ' _Things That Make Kuroo Cum Instantly_ '. He continued to milk himself as he watched Kenma unconsciously push some more of the lube out of himself. It clung to his wet folds, sliding down but not dripping down onto the towel. Kuroo groaned, he wanted to take a picture of it, save it for a wank bank later. But he was too tired, he slowly released his hand from his half-hard dick. 

"That..." Kuroo started, lifting up a clean part of the towel to wipe Kenma down with lazy movements. "That was super sexy, Kitten. Why didn't you tell me about those sooner?" 

Kenma lifted himself up on his forearms, shrugging as he did so. Crawling near the pillows so he could wipe the some more of the lube off of him before hitting the showers. "I didn't think I needed to...Y-You do that for me..." Kenma muttered. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrows for a moment. What did Kenma mean? But he was smirking instantly. Kuroo couldn't help but give Kenma that knowing look. He crawled up to Kenma, lifting him up a bit so that the smaller male was sitting sideways on Kuroo's crossed legs. Arms wrapped around Kenma's middle, while Kenma curled up into a ball as he leaned into Kuroo's chest. 

"Do you use them when you miss me?" Kuroo whispered, ducking his head so that he wispy voice could be heard loud and clear in Kenma's ear. Kenma said nothing, feeling his cheek burn as he pushed into Kuroo even more. The taller male chuckled, squeezing Kenma into a tight hug. 

"That's adorable, Kitten." Kuroo said into Kenma's soft hair. He planted a few kisses before muttering 'I love you, Kitten.' 

Kenma's face heated up even more as he snuggled into Kuroo. He tilted his head up and placed his small hands on Kuroo's cheeks. Kenma closed his eyes as he poked his tongue out. Licking Kuroo's lips before pressing their lips together. 

They both sighed as he moved their mouths against each other, no sloppy tongue involved. Once they pulled away Kenma whispered 'I...love you too...' 

Kuroo smiled down at him, pressing another kiss to Kenma's lips. He pressed a few more light kisses before holding Kenma tight as he moved to get up. "Let's get into the shower, shall we?" 

Kenma nodded, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck as Kuroo lifted him up bridal style. 

"I forgot to give you a proper 'Welcome Home'. " Kenma muttered against Kuroo's clothed chest. 

Kuroo chuckled. "I'm home." 

"Welcome home." 

Kuroo started walking out to the bathroom as he spoke. "I want to make you moan like that, Kitten. Up for round two?" 

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you jealous of a dildo?" 

"Definitely not."  Kuroo mirrored Kenma's expression with a small frown accompanying it. 

There was a sigh and the door clicked shut. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk trash to me on Tumblr @ [praythegayway](http://praythegayway.tumblr.com/)


End file.
